Rouge Soldiers
by KingHollow666
Summary: Sasori awakens in the cave he died in only to find out he is human but when he returns home to the Akatsuki he finds out he has been replaced by a masked man named Tobi. Sasori has a bad feeling about Tobi and decides to investigate only to find out that the truth is far more sinster rated m for language and bloody battling
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**AN: Hi its me KingHollow666 this is my first story although ive been reading other stories for about 2 years now. i realy enjoy naruto and have had alot of ideas and i wanted to share my vision with others So here we go!**

* * *

**_DUMP-DUMP...DUMP-DUMP...DUMP-DUMP..._ **A young man with shaggy magneta hair lays the cold ground "_UUggghh where the hell am I?" _The boy looked around and seen he was in a cave that was completly missing a ceilling. The red-head's memory started to flow into his mind as he remembered his final battle... the place where he had died... his tomb. "_Why am i alive I thought i was dead,no I was dead Grandmother and that pink headed little brat finished me... so...why am i alive? No matter I need to get back to leader-samma and let him know im still alive." _As Sasori attemted to rise he notticed his body wasnt responding. "What the hell" the scorpion muttered. He once again attemted to get up but his body once again ignored him. "_Why am i not moving? Am i not using enough chakra? Or am i out of chakra! DANM IT AM I STUCK HERE UNTILL SOMEONE FINDS ME!" _As his temper flared his arm shot up and fell back to the ground with a hard smack_. "Ahhhgg that hurt! WAIT! that hurt." _With the sudden realization Sasori willed his head to rise and saw his arm that was now bleeding from a small cut. "_Im human again? But_ How?" "Ugghh nows not the time, I have to get up and get out of here." And with those wordsthe scorpion of the red sand rose to his feet. "Danm it that took more energy than i thought." The pupeteer stumbled twords a fallen scroll and scooped it up and read the name _Salamander. "_Hmph, never thought i would have to use this again." With a smirk on his face Sasori unleashed the giant salamander puppet. the red-head climbed abored the contraption and lowerd the lid and marched the puppet to Amegakure.

**Amagakure**

"TOBI GIVE ME THE FUCKIN REMOTE YOU KNOW DANM WELL MY SHOW IS ON!" Screamed the homicidal jashinist.

"But Tobi wants to watch Dragon tales c'mon Hidan Tobi's been a good boy!"

"FUCK DRAGON TALES GIVE ME THE DANM REMOTE!"

"Hidan shut up, im trynig to count the money" Kakuzu stated interupting the jashinist.

"SUCK IT KAKUZU IM TRYNNA WATCH FINAL DESTINATION!"

"Fuck that its shark week." Kisame responded

"Why does everyone always argue about t.v unn?" Deidara complained

"Hey itachi don't you think we should watch shark week?" Asked Kisame

"Don't drag me into this Kisame."

As the Akatsuki living room was plunged into madness Konan and the leader Pein came out of the later's office."What the hell is going on in here!" Peins voice boomed

"Hidan is not letting Tobi watch his dragon tails." Tobi whined

"To hell with your dragon tails its time that we seal 2-tails, an-" Pein was cut of by an abruppt knock on the door. Deidara rose from the couch to answer the door only to find his former partner.

"SASORI NO DANNA!" Deidara cryed as he grabbed his original partner into a hug.

"OW that hurts Deidara." The blond backed away as he noticed that his Danna was no longer a puppet.

"Danna but how?" Deidara asked.

" I don't know i just woke up and i was human."

"Its good to have you back Sasori" Pein said looking surprised of Sasori's return

"Thank you leader-samma." The puppeter replied.

"OH! OH! OH! so your the Sasori my sempai has been telling Tobi about HI IM Tobi." cheered as he held out his hand to greet the red-head. Sasori was ready to take the childish Akatsuki's hand untill he notice his ring on Tobis thumb. In fit of rage Sasori grabbed tobi by the wrist and yanked him twords himself and deliverd a vicious punch to Tobi's face. The masked man fell to the floor sobing and holding his mask. Sasori did not stop and gave another puch to Tobi's head. The angry pupet master then grabbed Tobi's hand and yanked the ring off his thumb, Sasori then stormed up the stairs and into Tobi's room then came back at the top of the staircase with all of Tobi's things and threw them down the stairs. He then returned to the room and slamed the door shut.

"DAAAAYYYYUUUMMM TOBI YOU GOY KNOCKE THE FUCK OUT!" Hidan chuckled only to recieve a smack to the head by Kakuzu. Tobi laid sniffling in Konan's arms. Konan looked up at Pein who had a sour look on his face she looked back at the masked man and thought "_Sasori what have you done?"_

* * *

**Well thats the first chapter hope you enjoyed it please review peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori sat in the empty room thinking to himself "How could they replace me so quickly!? And with a simple minded fool! Why is he even here in the first place?" As Sasori continued to ponder aloud he was interrupted by a somehow familiar noise. **Grrmmrrnrmrm. **The redhead looked at his stomach and realized what was going on. "Right. Human again. It seems I must sustain myself." Sasori exited the room and went downstairs into the kitchen. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he noticed everyone but leader-samma, Konan, and the masked idiot were present. He continued on to the kitchen only to be stopped by his partner

"Danna, I figured you might get hungry since you're human again so I made you some ox tails and rice paddies, it's on the table for you if you want it." The blonde informed.

"Thank you Deidara I appreciate it." Sasori replied

"No problem." With that the blonde was about to leave until his partner stopped him.

"Deidara wait can you sit at the table with me while I eat, I want to talk to you about something." The bomber nodded his head and he and the puppeteer sat down at the table.

"So Danna what is it you want to talk about?" Deidara asked curious of what was going through the redheads mind.

"How did that buffoon become one of us?" Sasori asked with a serious face

"I have no idea I guess he was supposed to be your replacement or something he came outta no where after you… were defeated." There was a moment of silence at the table as Sasori started eating some of his food.

"So if he is here then he must be able to actually do something right?" The puppet master asked .

"I don't know we've only been on a couple of missions together, if anything he is a lucky bastard. This one time we were assigned to kill one of your old informants because we heard he was gonna sell information of us to some villages. Any way we tracked him to a nice mansion he had hired a lot of security I knew that with Tobi as my only backup there was no way we could just run in there and slaughter everyone so me and Tobi decided to plant bombs all over the place but we were discovered and had to start fighting someone used a fire jutsu and it triggered a chain explosion with the bombs it was beautiful but almost fatal. I survived with some minor injuries but Tobi didn't have a scratch on him." The blond looked at his Danna who had a quizzical look upon his face.

"So do you think he has a technique that allows him to avoid damage?" Sasori asked

"Maybe but if he did I think he would have used it to avoid your punches earlier." Deidara replied snickering

"Well if that's the case then why did he just take the hits? Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know of his abilities." Sasori concluded. Well Deidara thanks for the food and talk.

"No problem Danna anytime." With that the two artists rose from the table Sasori placed his dishes in the sink and entered the living room. "Sasori, leader samma wants us to go to the store and get some wepons and tools." Sasori turned to see Hidan approaching him.

"Alright, I guess I do need more exercise now don't I." the redhead said with a smirk. With that they left the base and walked to the tool shop.

The silent walk was disturbed by Sasori, "Hidan, how much did Kakuzu give us?" The puppet master asked

Hidan looked at the redhead and pulled a wad of cash from his cloak and counted. "The cheep bastard only gave us about 6,000 ryo it's only enough to buy a quarter of the store out."

"That sounds good enough how much do we have back at are armory?" Sasori replied

"Not much leader samma has been workin our asses over time." Hidan stated.

The two Akatsuki arrive at the store and start gathering wepons and bring them to the clerk.

"Will be 5,720 ryo." The clerk announced.

"Alright." Hidan mumbled as he payed the man and collected his changed.

While the clerk was loading the wepons into crates a man walking by bumped into Hidan.

"WATCH WERE THE HELL YOUR GOING!" Hidan yelled at the man angrily

"UGGHH! FUCK IT IM TIRED OF YOU CRIMINALS WALKING AROUND THE VILLAGE LIKE YOU OWN IT!" The man yelled back.

Hidan looked at Sasori and then at the man " Listen kid you don't want to do this" Hidan Warned

"OH YES I DO!" And with that the man punched Hidan and atemted to do the same with Sasori. Just before his fist could impact with the redheads face Sasori ducked and kicked the man hard enough for him to burst through the wooden wall of the shop and into the streets along with the pouring rain. Sasori began to help Hidan to his feet. As Hidan was on hisfeet he was hit by a powerful Jet of water that pierced his shouder. "Aghhh!" The Jashinist Screamed as he fell to the ground. He looked to see the Man outside with his hand formed in a seal. "My name is Izurou yakona and I will not back down from you thugs. The man announced.

"UGGGH YOU FUCKED UP KID….YOU FUCKED UP REAL GOOD!" Hidan screamed. Sasori rose to his feet and dug in his cloak for a scroll he held the scroll up and out came a giant puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared a giant scorpion puppet the size of a book shelf appeared its stinger was huge and sharp and its claws were strong enough to crush bone. The puppet shot dozens of senbon from its mouth at Izurou who was forming more hand signs. A split second upon impact Izurou was able to deflect the senbon by surrounding himself in a sphere of water.

"You fools, think that could stop me Izurou of the tidal wave!" The man boasted

Hidan pointed his scythe at Izurou " Hnn if I remember correctly your head is worth a lot cash! So if I'm able to take you out It would make Kakuzu shit his pants when I drag you to him. WELL IT SEEMS ANOTHER SACRIFICE HAS FALLEN STRAIT INTO MY LAP HAAHAHA PREPARE TO DIE!"And with that the homicidal jashinist jumps at Izurou and comenses the battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Hidan's scythe smashed against izurou's water sphere only to bounce off. "Shit." the jashinist muttered as Izurou formed more hand signs to launch a counter attack but was interrupted by Sasori's scorpion puppet. The puppet crashed against the bubble only to knock it and the water user back a few yards. "Danm it, the water is too dense." Sasori hissed. "Yeah no shit! We gotta find a way to get through that danm thing."Hidan replied Sasori looked at the weapons shop and then at izurou who in the distance was forming more hand signs for another attack. "Hidan do you think you can keep him busy while I go grab some bombs from the store?" The redhead asked as he resealed his puppet. Hidan looked at the puppet master and smirked "Make it quick! I wanna finish this bitch." Sasori nodded his head and darted for the store's door. At the same time izurou charged at Hidan with his bubble moving at an intense speed. The jashinist braced himself for impact but was surprised to see a hammer of water form right before impact. The hammer collided against Hidan's scythe and sent him flying into the store's wall

Sasori was looking for explosives in the store when he felt a huge thud rock the shop. He kept looking but his search was interrupted by a faint voice "SASORI GET DOWN NOW!" The puppet master instantly threw himself to the ground as a barrage of water bullets began to blast through the wall. Sasori crawled on the floor and then jumped behind the clerk's counter narrowly dodging incoming bullets. Once behind the counter he immediately started searching for explosives "W-w-what are you doing?" Sasori stopped and turned to see the frightened store clerk. "Where's your explosives?" Sasori asked with tension rising in his voice. The Clerk pointed to a box besides Sasori. The redhead snatched the box and rummaged through the contents and grabbed a few bombs and explosive tags. "Thanks we'll pay you back." With that the hail of bullets ceased. The puppeteer stuffed the bombs into his pockets and ran back outside into the fray.

When the redhead bursted through the door again he noticed that Hidan was missing half of his cloak and was a bit bloody. He also noticed that Izurou's bubble looked thinner Sasori smirked and once again unleashed his scorpion puppet. "Took you long enough." Hidan breathed. "Danm it you survived my jutsu too!? Izurou hissed as he looked at Sasori. The redhead twitched his fingers, causing his scorpian's tail to extend and and strike the bubble. The tail reflected off of the sphere and retracted, Hidan was quick to follow up with an over head attack. The jashinist swung his scythe onto the top of the bubble and watched as it started to ripple. "HIDAN GET BACK!" Sasori warned as he threw a bomb at the foot of the bubble. Hidan Was able to get clear just in time as a the bomb went off. A burst of steam puffed from the bottom of the bubble as izurou was launched into the sky. The water user was quick to counter as he constructed more signs in mid air. Hidan and Sasori looked in surprise as the sphere

turned into a drill of water aimed directly at them. They both ran to get clear of the attack leaving the ground to be destroyed. Before Izurou had a chane to the revert the water back into a sphere Sasori hurled another bomb towards izurou. The bomb detonated causing a cloud of steam to form. Izurou leaped out of the cloud "Danm it im defensless!" He hissed. Hidan screamed as he emerged from the steam and smashed the blunt side of his scythe into izurous jaw. The force of the strike caused izurou to spin around 360 degress only to receive a vicious kick from the jashinist. The water user flew through the air and was impaled by Sasori's puppet. Izurou looked down at the stinger soaked in his blood. He looked up to see Hidan approaching with a dark chuckle. "Hahahahahha!" Hidan began to laugh maniacally as he began to draw his ceremonial diagram. Blood slitherd down izorou's chin as he watched The jashinist withdraw his spear whitch he extended as he laughed. In a quick and violent move Hidan slashed his spear across the water user's neck. Blood gushed violently as he started to gag. Hidan then licked his weapon and his skin started to blacken as dark as a midnight sky with skeletal white markings. He pointed the spear at his chest and looked at the gagging man before him. "I told you you didn't want to do this kid." And with that Hidan slowly started burying the weapon into his chest. Izurou looked up to the sky and started screaming, causing blood to gargle in his mouth. The silver haired maniac then drove the spear all the way through causing Izurou to gag hard and die. "Hahaahahahha. That was satisfying, thanks for the backup Sasori." The jashinist continued to chuckle as his skin returned to normal.

"Let's go grab our stuff and go back home." Hidan suggested. "Right." Sasori agreed. The red head went inside the store and grabbed the crates full of their wepons and put it on his puppet. "Alright let's go." Sasori said. The puppeteer and the maniac began walking back to base. Hidan looked up at the puppet walking in between him and his comrade. "So your just gonna let the bastard hang on that stinger?" Hidan asked pointing his thumb at Izurou's dead carcus. "Sasori looked at the body and then at Hidan " It's the easier than carrying him." Sasori replied with a smile. HIdan smirked and then shrugged. "He would make a very good puppet for my new collection." Sasori stated with a smirk. "Sorry to burst your bubble but Kakuzu is going to need the body to get the money." Hidan replied. "What a shame to waste his abilities. But I do guess we need the money." Sasori concluded. The two reached the entrance of their home and opened the door. The rest of the Akatsuki looked to see a battle worn Hidan grinning ear to ear. And a bored Sasori behind him

"What the hell Hidan you look like a pedophile, what took you so long? Was the little boy more of a fight than you expected? Kakuzu taunted. "Oh ha ha, once you all come outside you want be talkin all that shit." Hidan said. With that the Rest of the Akatsuki followed Hidan and Sasori Outside to see Izurou's bloody corpse held high impaled on the puppet's stinger. "Who the hell is that." Kisame asked curiously. "I-is that Izurou of the tidal wave Hidan?" Kakuzu asked with eyes wide in surprise. "Yup, we bumped into him at the store and he had too much of a temper so one thing lead to another sooooooo now his ass is grass." After Hidan finished explaining the puppet withdrew its stinger causing the body to fall flat on its face. "W-wow Hidan I don't know what to say." Kakuzu stammered. "Well you can start by saying thank you. OH! and you should also say something along the lines of Hidan Is the best partner in the world." The jashinist said with a grin. "Hidan. All you're getting is a thank you." Kakuzu Stated. "Good job you two." Pein said. "Sasori I want you to come to my office."The spiky haired man added.

Sasori nodded and resealed his puppet and followed Pein. Once in the room Pein sat down behind his desk and asked sasori to sit down as well. "So what is it that you want from me leader-samma?" Sasori asked curiously. Before he can get a response Konan and Tobi came into the Room. Sasori glared at Tobi. "What I want you to do Sasori is apologize to Tobi." Pein Stated. Sasori looked at the masked man and he could have sworn he just felt his eye twitch.

**AN: Not sure if anyone is reading my story but if u are please leave a review and give me your thoughts about the story. No flames please. It's my first story any way hope u enjoyed it**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while since I've updated my story. I've just felt like no one was reading it but I vow to finish what I started. Anyway it would be nice for whoever is reading this to leave a review for constructive criticism so here. We. Go!**

Sasori sat in his chair trying to recover from the idiotic words that just came from his leader's mouth. Sasori turned to the ripple eyed man across the desk and asked, "You want me…. To apologize?"

"Yes that is exactly what I want you to do." Pein answered.

"What for?" the redhead responded.

Pein looked at the artist sternly "If I do remember correctly. You assaulted Tobi on the day of your return."

A grin crept upon Sasori's face "I guess you can say I was a bit jealous seeing that you have replaced me with a complete and utter idiot."

Pein glared at the puppet master while Konan looked in slight distaste of Sasori's tone.

The others were reminded of the masked Akatsuki's presence as he replied back to the redhead. "HEY Tobi is not an idiot!"

Sasori's smirk faded as he looked directly at the childish man next to him. "I don't see why I should apologize to this fool just because I took back what was mine. If anything you should tell Hidan and Kakuzu to apologize to each other, seeing as they are the ones who are always fighting."

"They are an extremely effective team no matter how much they argue. I want you to apologize so you and Tobi can get off on the right foot and become an effective team as well. But of course if you don't like that. Then you can always die." Pein stated darkly.

Sasori swallowed his pride and faced Tobi. "I am sorry for what I did I hope…. That you can forgive me and that we can move on so we can co operate." Sasori stood from his chair and walked out of the office. He walked up to his room and closed the door. "_What the hell was up with leader-samma? He never did anything that petty or idiotic. I wonder if…" _The red head's thoughts were interrupted by someone entering his room. He turned to see who it was only to see the masked man.

"Hi Sasori-sempai. Tobi wanted to know if you were going to be his new friend.

The annoyed artist looked at the weirdo and responded "Tobi we are not friends. I don't like you and I damn sure don't trust you."

"B-but Tobi is very trust worthy sempai." Tobi stuttered.

"If you are so trust worthy then why are you wearing a mask?" Sasori hissed.

"B-be-be-because Tobi doesn't like his f-face." Tobi replied.

"Well Tobi I don't trust people with masks because they have the tendency to lie. And it usually means they have something to hide. Hell I bet Tobi isn't even your real name." Sasori started to chuckle but stopped when he saw to flinch as his last words sank in.

"THat Is my real name." and with that Tobi exited the room.

The puppeteer stood with a puzzled look upon his face. "_What the hell was that all about?" Did his voice just crack?" _"There is something up with that guy and I'm going to find out what it is. But first I should go see Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was in his room stashing away a lot of money "That should be enough to cover whatever we need for a few months. I should collect that bounty soon." Kakuzu's solitude was disturbed by knocking on his door. The tall man approached the door and opened it to see a short redhead. "Hey Sasori, what is it that you want?" Sasori entered the room and took a seat on the bead while Kakuzu leaned on the door.

"I wanted to talk about that Izurou guy me and Hidan killed earlier."

"Yea what about him?" Kakuzu asked.

"I want his heart." Sasori stated bluntly

Kakuzu looked at his comrade in curiosity "What do you want with his heart?"

"Originally I wanted his body so I can make him a part of my new collection but you need the body for the money. So I started thinking about how your hearts work and I wanted to see if I could do that with puppets."

The immortal Akatsuki looked intrigued by his colleague's idea. "Alright. I don't need the heart anyway. I'll get you the heart right now." With that Kakuzu went into a drawer and pulled out a container. He then walked to the the wall and pulled s hidden drawer, revealing Izurou's corpse.

"I didn know you kept bodies in here." Sasori said

Kakuzu rolled up his sleeve and hardened his hand. He then plunged it deep into the dead man's chest. "I keep them in that drawer so they won't start stinking. By the way this will take a while I want to get the heart out as saaafely as possible for you."

"Thanks I appreciate it." Sasori said gratefully.

"No problem." Kakuzu responded.

"So any big missions coming up?" The artist asked

"Yea. We have to go kidnap the Fire daimyo's daughter next weekend."

Sasori looked at his friend in confusion

"You were dead when we were informed about this." Kakuzu stated answering Sasori's unspoken question.

"Why are we kidnapping the fire daimyo's daughter?" The redhead questioned

"Actually we aren't going to kidnap her, more like break into a secret compound and hold her for ransom." Kakuzu answered

"That doesn't really sound like something we would do. Doing this will give us a lot of attention."

Kakuzu continued working on retrieving the heart and replied "Well we do need the money but that isn't the only reason. Leader-samma wants us to draw the fire daimyo and wind daimyo to the compound and assassinate them when they arrive. After that we execute the daughter and leave with the money.

Sasori's face scrunched in confusion "All of this killing over money? You and Hidan make enough capturing bounties.

"It's not just the money. If we do this both Konoha and Suna will not be able to make as much money as they used to. There Kages will have to spread their ninjas thin for low paying missions. When most of the ninja are out and about we will swoop in on Konoha and capture the kyuubi jinchuriki and get away before their reinforcements can arrive." Kakuzu explained.

"Hmph that sounds smart." Sasori stated. So what's the security of this compound look like?

"The daughter will be heavily guarded by a shitload Konoha chunin and Jonin and a handful of anbu are the daughter's personal escorts. Of course when the fire daimyo and wind daimyo get there an attempt on that place will be futile with our numbers." Kakuzu informed

"So who's going?"The puppeteer asked

"Everyone except for leader-samma and Konan" Kakuzu replied.

"So how are we getting in the place?" Sasori questioned.

"Frontal assault." Kakuzu stated bluntly.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"Why are we going in without a plan."

"Don't worry we aren't going to charge in like idiots. There are two guard towers Deidara and is going to have Tobi plant some explosive clay on the towers' bases. On my nark Deidara will blow them and cause the towers to fall to the courtyard crushing our enemies. Me you Kisame Itachi and Hidan will fight in the front courtyard while Deidara and Tobi take out any stragglers. Once we take out most of their forces they will most likely retreat. So then we split up and storm the compound separately. Wipe out anyone in our way and find the Girl. Once the compound is secured we will contact both Daimyos and demand that they deliver the ransom alone. We kill them take the money and have Deidara bomb the compound then he will fly us out. Annnnd done." As Kakuzu finished his explination he withdrew the heart and put it in the container and handed it to Sasori.

Sasori grabed the Container and looked at Kakuzu. "That sounds like an okay plan I guess I should start getting some puppets together for our little weekend event. Thanks again Kakuzu."

Kakuzu wrapped up the body once more and then cleaned his hand. "No problem."

Sasori exited the room and walked back to his. He lifted the jarred heart in the air and smiled. "_This idea maybe the birth of the ultimate puppets."_ He walked into his room and closed the door with a loud bang.

**So that was chapter number 4 I hope you enjoyed it, I know there was a lot of talking but the next few chapters are gonna get intense. Oh yea and im gonna try to give Itachi and Kisame some screen time lol. Please review and leave constructive criticism and your thoughts of the story. PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey I know it has been forever but here is ch 5 I hope you guys enjoy it thanks for the reviews I was thinking of putting this on hiatus but your reviews stopped me. They are the main reason I'm continuing, here goes the Itachi and Kisame chapter. **

"Itachi, Kisame, I have called you two to my office so that I can give you both a mission." The spiky haired leader announced.

The Uchiha looked at his leader "What's the mission." Itachi asked.

"It's an assassination mission." Pein replied

The tall blue man next to Itachi gave a toothy grin. "Who is it?" Kisame asked eagerly

"His name is Tenji Udurai. He was a former chunin of Kiri. He claims to have information about us and plans to sell that information to the Mizukage." Pein answered while handing them a photo.

Itachi looks at the picture and closes his eyes. "Where was he last seen?"

"He was last seen near Kumo. But I've got information that he would be exchanging the info in Tanzaku town. So you can go there and wait for him. The meeting is tomorrow night. So I suggest that you both should leave immediately." Itachi and Kisame nodded and left the room to get ready for the mission.

30 minutes later Itachi was waiting at the door waiting for Kisame to finish packing their food for the trip. Hidan and Deidara were on the couch watching TV while Sasori and Kakuzu was playing chess. Then all the rare peacefulness was interrupted by a certain orange mask wearing member. "OOOHHHH! OOHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WATCHING!?" Tobi screamed as he came out of nowhere. Hidan with his eyes still glued to the screen sighed in annoyance. "It's called shut the fuck up." The jashinist mumbled, clearly agitated.

Kakuzu glanced up to see Tobi "Tobi, can you keep it down please? Sasori and I are in the middle of a game."

"Oh what game are you guys playing?" Tobi asked.

"It's called chess." Sasori stated bluntly

"Can Tobi play?" The Masked man asked.

Sasori moves a piece and then looks at Tobi, "No, now go away."

Tobi walks off with his head hanging.

"Ok the food is packed you ready to go." Kisame announced. "You ready Itachi?"

"Yea. Let's go." Itachi answered. And with that the two were out the door and on their way.

The dangerous duo hopped tree from tree on their way to the land of waves. Itachi was deep in his thoughts still not happy about their target. "What's bothering you?" Asks Kisame noticing his partner's discomfort.

"This is my fault." Itachi stated

"What do you mean?" Kisame asks confused.

"Remember that assassination mission 3 years ago. The one with that anbu captain. There was a kid, he was a chunin. I let the kid live."

"So you let him go huh? Why?"

"It was on a whim that I spared his life and now that whim may prove to be a dreaded mistake." Itachi stated

"Don't worry we'll get him. And this will be behind us." Kisame assured.

"Humph I'm sure it will." Itachi replied. The Uchiha closed his eyes starting to remember how his mistake had happened.

3 Years ago

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara and Kakuzu were sent to kill an anbu captain of Kirigakure. The sky was already black and dotted with stars when they commenced their attack. The Captain was staying in a very small village. They had bombed the house the anbu captain was sheltered in. but they didn't know that he had 3 of his troops along with him. The house was on wrecked and on fire while everyone was fighting to the death in front of the blazing building. Itachi analyzed the man before him. The captin was a tall and muscular man who was wearing a crow mask along with his uniform. Itachi also noticed the sword in his hand and withdrew a kunai.

The captain rushed at Itachi and made a stab for his head but missed as the Uchiha ducked under and prepared for a counter. The captain was able to pull back his sword just in time to block the deadly kunai aimed for his throat. Itachi pulled back but was grabbed by his arm and was served with a vicious uppercut. The Uchiha was quick to get back to his feat narrowly dodging the enemy's sword. The captain was once again upon Itachi and threw a flurry of attacks with his sword. Itachi was amazed that the man had such speed with his bulk, but the Uchiha proved to be faster as he dodged another attack and launched a powerful kick to the captain's mid section. Itachi knew he couldn't afford to go at another round and activated his sharingan. The man saw the glowing red eyes and muttered "Uchiha?" The captain rose to his feet and charged back at the red eyed shinobi in front of unleashed yet another barrage of attacks. However his opponent was much more challenging to hit than even before. Itachi was able to slip through the captains attacks but was unable to counter, but then there was the slightest opening. The captain made a wide swing for the Uchiha's head, Itachi with extreme speed ducked low and formed hand signs. Itachi then shot a small fireball in between him and his opponent. The blast sent him and the captain hurtling in opposite directions. Itachi was able to catch himself and run through the rising smoke to get to his enemy. The captain had taken a lot of damage from the blast, his uniform was in shreds, his mask was half way blasted off and he had sustained horrible burns on his right arm. He never had a chance when Itachi busted through the cloud of smoke. Itachi plunged the kunai into the man's stomach 3 times before giving him a spinning kick causing him to fall before the burnt steps of the house. Itachi was on the man again raising his kunai in the air and bringing it down hard on the man's throat. Blood spurted from the captain's mouth as the light faded from his one visible eye.

Itachi rose with his assignment complete. He looked over to Deidara who had just blown off his opponents legs. Deidara grinned and tossed a clay spider on the anbu's mask. "I hope you enjoyed my art unn KATSU!" With that The blond bomber detonated his spider, blowing his enemy's face off Kakuzu had cornered his enemy against another building and with earth hardened fists delivered rib shattering body shots. The anbu leaned over hold his sides and wheezing for breath. Kakuzu with a quick hand grabbed the man by the throat and raised him high in the air. A loud cracking sound was heard. Kakuzu released the lifeless body. "Pitiful." He mumbled. Kisame had been having fun with his opponent who was wielding a sword. The anbu was unable to prepare for Kisame's onslaught of heavy sword blows. His weapon was broken in half as he attempted to block a heavy swing of samahada. The anbu enraged screams and then throws a punch only for Kisame to slide under it and place a firm grip on the anbu's face. With a hefty grunt Kisame lifted the man in the air by his head and slammed him into the ground. The anbu looked around. The last thing he saw was the bottom of Kisame's sandal."That was fun." The blue Akatsuki chuckled. Itachi was getting ready to go over to join his comrades when he heard footsteps.

The Uchiha turned around to see a young man charging at him with a kunai. With no time to think Itachi quickly retrieved another kunai. Itachi then grabbed the young man's wrist and thrusted his kunai in the kids knee. His attacker fell on one knee grunting in agony. Itachi then delivered a kick to his face and then was on top of him with his kunai at the boy's neck. He was going to slit his throat but he stopped abruptly. The kid was pale. He was no more than 14 he had long raven black hair and eyes full of anger and fear. The kid looked just like his own brother. Itachi couldn't bring himself to do it so before any of his partners could he asked, "What's your name and rank?"

"T-T-Tenji Udurai im a-a-a chunin…w-why." The boy asked clearly frightened.

"Listen to me well Tenji. I'm going to let you go but you must not tell anyone what happened here tonight. You didn't see the killers and you took a stray kunai to the knee, do you understand?" Itachi whispered.

"Y-yes." The kid responded.

"Good now go!" Itachi hissed.

Present

Itachi sighed. "_I am indeed too merciful, but he looked too much like Sasuke. I wonder if I will be able to go through with it time. I wonder how Sasuke is doing."_

**OK that's it for this chapter I will try to update next Saturday. Read and review chao.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone and Happy Holidays! I know I'm late but you know how the holidays are I hope everyone got what they wanted. Any way let's get back to the story.**

Two shadowy figures were hoping from tree to tree in the golden lit forest. "The sun is setting. How far are we from Tanzaku Town?" Asked Itachi.

"We will be there shortly." Kisame said. "Sasori really doesn't like Tobi eh Itachi?" The blue Akatsuki continued.

Itachi glanced at his partner and smirked. "Kisame, if you couldn't tell when Sasori punched Tobi or whenever he constantly ignores Tobi, then we seriously need to get you to a doctor."

Kisame chuckled. "I don't know why he doesn't like Tobi. I think that masked idiot is hilarious." Kisame responded.

"Well think of it from Sasori's point of view. How would you feel if you died in a fight, came back to life, and came all the way back home only to find that you have been replaced by a fool?" Itachi reasoned

Kisame looked once again at the raven haired man traveling besides him. "I guess your right, I would be pissed off too."

The pair went silent as they continued on to their destination. "_I wonder if Sasori is going to be okay. I don't think anyone has ever actually touched Madara like that before. I hope he doesn't hurt Sasori._" Itachi was brought from out of his voice when Kisame tapped his shoulder. "Down there." Kisame pointed. There was a person walking down a path below them. The unknown person heard them in the trees and looked up. Itachi looked at his face and recognized him as their target.

The kid he remembered looked more like a man with a scruffy beard and shortened hair. Itachi let a kunai slip from his sleeve and dashed out of the trees. Before the Tenji could think he ducked as fast as he could. He looked into the deep black eyes of his attacker and instantly remembered him. "YOU?" Tenji screamed as he began to defend himself blocking strike after strike with his own kunai. Itachi was able to cut his cheek and punch him. Tenji recovered quickly and darted off into the trees taking off as fast as his body would allow him. "I'LL CUT HIM OFF." Kisame shouted to his partner. Itachi jumped back up into the trees and was on his target's tail.

Itachi knew deep down that he had to kill this person; He knew that he wouldn't be able to show mercy any longer. He went into his pocket and withdrew a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it. The Uchiha threw it on a branch the kid just landed on. The kunai exploded the moment Tenji pushed off. He was flipping wildly through the air when he felt a horrible pain in his left shoulder and arm.

Kisame had come from the opposite side and had almost shredded the young man's left arm with a vicious swing of samahada. Tenji with amazing vigor was able to latch onto a nearby branch. He turned around just in time to see Kisame in mid air ready to deliver another devastating blow. Tenji released his hold of the branch allowing himself to fall to the ground below upon landing he used a smoke bomb and ran a complete other way. Not caring wear he was going.

Itachi and Kisame dropped from the trees and looked around. "I can't believe we just lost him." Itachi muttered.

"Kisame smirked at his clearly frustrated comrade. Don't worry samahada god a good taste of his chakra so we can follow him." At that Itachi nodded and the two walked, following the path of their prey.

The duo walked what seemed like all night until sunlight finally pierced the dark blue skies and they stood in front of great bridge. Itachi looked at the name of the bridge; it read "**The Great Naruto Bridge"** He then looked at his partner. "Kisame how did we get to the land of waves? I thought he was going to Tanzaku town?"

"He is here, samahada can feel his chakra. He must be staying here for a while seeing his chakra lingering all over this town." Kisame chuckled still admiring the name of this bridge. "Itachi I think he is staying here for a while so I think we should get some food and some sleep at a hotel. We can get up at night and finish the bastard then. If he tries to leave town samahada will wake us up."

The Uchiha nodded his head and the two crossed the bridge and searched for a hotel. While they were walking down the street a young teenage boy with dark hair and a tank top ran and quickly hugged Itachi.

"SASUKE!" the kid screamed as he tightened his grip on Itachi. Itachi quickly broke free of the boy. "Sorry kid but you have the wrong person. The boy looked up at him and squinted his eyes. "I'm sorry mister but you look like this guy I know. Are you a relative of his?" Itachi shook his head no.

"Oh well my name is Inari, ummm have a nice day." And with that the boy left scratching his head in confusion and embarrassment. Itachi and Kisame made their way to a hotel and got themselves settled in and were eating breakfast/dinner.

"Seems like your brother is well known around here. He must have been with that nine tailed brat and Kakashi." Itachi didn't respond and the room fell silent. In the corner samahada started to vibrate, Kisame got up to see what was happening. The blue Akatsuki gave a toothy grin "He has a room in this hotel. Let's get some sleep and handle this tonight." With that they went to their rooms and went to sleep.

10 hours later: The pair woke up and was ready to go. "He is around the corner let's go wait in his room shall we? Kisame suggested with a sinister smile. The two followed samahada's instincts to a room on the 2nd floor. Itachi was able to pick the lock and enter. Itachi closed and relocked the door.

"Dibs on the closet." Kisame chuckled maniacally.

Itachi smirked. "Your worst than Orochimaru you know that." He replied. Itachi heard the door and ran to the bathroom and hid in shower. This had to be the worst assassination plan they have ever came up with. The door opened and a wounded Tenji entered his bathroom and looked in the mirror. Itachi noticed his left arm was bandaged. The Uchiha slowly retrieved a kunai from hi pouch and started to slide back the curtain. Tenji unknowing of his appointed assassin in the shower walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He laid flat on his bed and closed his eyes.

Kisame watching through the closet was trembling with excitement and unfortunately so was samahada. Tenji opened his eyes and eyed the closet hearing a rumbling sound he soon found himself scrambling off the bed and for his life as Kisame broke through the closet and split the bed in half with samahada.

Hearing the noise Itachi jumped from the shower in time to see their target dart out of the door. Tenji ran to the closest flight of stairs but found a large group of people coming up he cursed loudly and ran for another pair going up. Itachi and Kisame were right after him as he went up flight after flight. Tenji had run up at least 7 stories when he turned around and formed hand signs for a jutsu. As his assassins started up the next flight they were met with a powerful wind jutsu causing them to tumble down in disarray. Itachi recovered and fired a fire jutsu at the next pair of stairs. Tenji was blown back and ran down the hallway when he felt a familiar pain in his knee. He feel to the ground and turned over to see the red eyed Uchiha upon him just as he was that night 3 years ago. Itachi looked over his target at a luxorious window at the end of the hall.

The Uchiha grabbed Tenji by his collar and dragged him down the hall. Tenji used another wind jutsu that knocked Itachi off his feet. Tenji rose from the ground and limped away from the Uchiha. Itachi recovered and preformed another fireball jutsu that collided with the ground behind his target causing Tenji to slam face first into the glass window surprisingly the window didn't break but it was very close now.

Itachi slowly walked twards his target. The young man before him was laying in agony with a twisted and burnt leg as well a face cut up by glass. The Uchiha slowly picked up Tenji by his throat. Tenji looked into the deep red eyes, shocked that the Uchiha was strong enough to hold him this way. "Please spare me." He begged.

Itachi looked at the man in his grasp and tightened his grip "Deluded fool…. I do not make the same mistake twice." With that Itachi with all his might flung Tenji out of the fractured window and watched him fall all the way down until he heard a sickening splat. "Kisame let go."

**Well Itachi finished the job and that's chapter 6. Please review and give me feed back.**


End file.
